


Linger

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Desperate Housewives RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I wrote this at 1am, after watching the clip of Flicka being named best actress at the SAG awards. I was losing coherency and intelligence by the second, so yeah.</p><p>Oh yeah, just thought I should point out. I know that Tom apparently wasn't at the SAG awards, but he's mentioned in the story as if he was... it's not entirely literal, but more the concept of him being there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at 1am, after watching the clip of Flicka being named best actress at the SAG awards. I was losing coherency and intelligence by the second, so yeah.
> 
> Oh yeah, just thought I should point out. I know that Tom apparently wasn't at the SAG awards, but he's mentioned in the story as if he was... it's not entirely literal, but more the concept of him being there.

Certain things are expected when you win an award.

The look of shock usually comes first, followed closely by the kisses. Of course, your husband/wife/boyfriend/girlfriend or other Significant Other who is with you that evening gets the first kiss. Always on the lips, always either passionate or rushed, depending on how many other people you have to kiss.

Cast and crew are next, pecks on the cheek, quick because the music is playing and the stage is waiting.

Nobody seems to take into account the people who fit more than one group. People with loose, flame hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She's not my Significant Other, exactly -- my husband has that title -- although she is definitely a significant part of my life. She's much more than just another cast mate.

I can never decide how to kiss her. I know how I want to -- like I kiss her when we're alone, passion and secrets and unspoken love. But I can't, because we're not alone, there's people and cameras and her fiance. My husband, as well, but he already knows how I kiss her.

All I can do is rush over to her -- anxious, I want to touch her -- and press my lips to her cheek, innocent and friendly.

And linger.


End file.
